


Enchanting

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy, Siren song, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: As a mermaid, your siren song is probably the most enchanting sound anyone will ever hear. But what happens when a new tune plays that a mermaid finds alluring?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Kudos: 9





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @bladerivalen on tumblr

The ocean was calm today. The fish weren’t scurrying about frantically, the waves weren’t roaring, and the other merpeople decided to stay in rather than play about. All except one. Lucy flips her tail as she swims through the clear waters. Bright colors of the sea life surrounding her. It was a quiet day for once but that didn’t stop her from her usual explorations. Finding new colorful seashells empty and left behind, shiny rocks in the most unusual and unique shapes, and beautifully crafted corals of varying hues and sizes. Occasionally, she would find something new, foreign. Something she knew never belonged in the sea, but there was no way of truly knowing it’s origin or purpose. Those were exceptionally exciting days. The imaginative blonde would create stories and think up what it possibly could be used for. There were even a few times she dared to come up with a name for her finds, but she made even herself cringe a her first few attempts. So, she just stuck with creating her stories about them instead, not bothering with naming them anymore.

As she was swimming, a soft tune catches her attention. It wasn’t a siren’s song, so it wasn’t coming from anyone of her kind. This tune was different. Soft, lyrical, almost enchanting. Although, Lucy was sure a siren’s song was described in a similar way to those who are lured by it. But she could hear the different tones and pitches that weren’t anything like what she or any other merpeople would sing, even if it was just for fun and not as bait. She tries to pinpoint the direction it was coming from until she realizes she’s drawn closer to the water’s surface. Carefully, Lucy travels closer and closer to the surface, finding herself nearing one of the abandoned islands some of her friends liked to frequent. Just before breaking the surface, she sees a woman’s face. _Could a human really have such a beautiful voice? One that even rivals our song?_

Head peeking above the water, the first thing she sees is a head of beautiful blue hair. Brighter than the bluest skies, waves curling like the rippling ocean. Lucy has never been captivated by anything much less anyone than she was right now by this mysterious woman. She continues to listen to her voice singing out above the water, above the trees. Inching closer to the edge of the island, she props her arms on the soft grass as her tail wades in the water, looking up at the woman. Lucy was entranced. Her song continues as her small hands braid flowers into a sort of crown. Butterflies and birds fluttering around her while she sings as if trapped in the same trance as the mermaid. As soon as her song ends, she smiles at the small creatures around her that just seems to lighten up the space around her even more.

“I’ve never heard a human sing before,” the blonde mermaid says, startling the blue-haired beauty but her smile never falters. “You have a beautiful voice.” Lucy cocks her head to the side in awe. She stares back at Lucy and sets the crown of flowers on her lap. Then, something shimmery flutters behind her back catching Lucy’s eye. The woman’s smile turns a bit mischievous, amused at the shocked mermaid’s expression, followed by a giggle.

“Hearing a beautiful voice shouldn’t be a new encounter for you,” she says. Lucy lets her tail flip above the water, her golden scales glittering against the sunlight.

“Maybe. But, I’ve never heard one as beautiful as yours.” Her brown eyes look up meeting the fairy’s hazel eyes.

“I’m sure you have a song or two of your own that’s more… _alluring_ ,” she winks. “I’m Levy by the way. I’ve never seen you around here. I’d recognize a face like yours.”

“I’m Lucy,” the mermaid says with a slight blush.

“Lucy…” the fairy muses. Even how she says her name sounds musical to Lucy. Was that just part of her being a fairy? Those hazel eyes gaze down at her and her tail. “So… how cold is that water?”

Lucy giggles and flips her tail in the water, bringing it closer to her. “I don’t think it’s cold at all. You know you can always just dip your feet in to test it yourself.” Her tail fins curl almost beckoning Levy closer to the edge. The fairy’s lips purse, almost considering her suggestion.

“Hmm, no thank you. I rather prefer staying dry,” Levy replies.

Lucy smirks playfully and lifts her chin up, inching away from the edge. Her tail dips in the water and flicks a spray of droplets onto the land. Levy gasps as the cold water hits her skin. The laughs bubbling from the mermaid’s lips lyrical to her ears. After getting over the cold shock, she watches as Lucy playfully swims around. _She’s definitely not like the others_. Levy thinks to herself with a devious grin.


End file.
